Papa, raconte-moi une histoire
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Nora Allen est très curieuse. Un soir, elle veut savoir comment ses parents sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.


Un OS **Snowbarry** sans prétention, qui ne prend pas en compte une grande partie de la storyline West-Allen (sorry, shippers).

 **Disclaimer : seule l'histoire m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Bonanza Productions, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment et Warner Bros. Télévision.**

* * *

\- Nora, viens te coucher ma chérie, c'est l'heure.

\- Oh non papa, s'il-te-plaît ! Il est encore tôt et demain j'ai pas école.

\- Peut-être mais demain on fête l'anniversaire de Ralph donc ça te demandera tout autant d'énergie qu'une journée d'école. Dépêche-toi petit bolide.

Nora Allen, du haut de ses six ans, souffla de mécontentement et traîna des pieds jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle grimpa. Alors qu'elle se glissait sous la couette, elle leva les yeux vers son père qui cherchait quelle histoire il allait lui lire ce soir. Ce que Barry ne remarqua pas tout de suite, c'était le petit sourire mutin qui venait de prendre place sur les lèvres de sa fille.

\- Papa ...

\- Hum ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'une histoire ce soir.

Etonné, Barry regarda sa fille avec un sourcil haussé. Nora quémandait toujours une histoire le soir, elle disait que ça l'aidait à dormir et à faire de beaux rêves. C'était étonnant que ce soir elle n'en veuille pas.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- J'ai envie que tu me racontes comment maman et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés.

\- C'est un autre genre d'histoire. Fais-moi une petite place dans ton lit, je vais te raconter ça.

Heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, Nora, tout sourire, se décala dans son lit pour laisser une place à son père. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, Barry prit place juste à côté de sa fille, cette dernière venant se blottir tout contre lui, à la recherche de tendresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? demanda Barry.

\- Tout depuis le début.

\- Ça risque d'être long, je pense que tu t'endormiras avant la fin, s'amusa Barry.

\- Peu importe, tu pourras me raconter la suite demain.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord. Bon, alors par où commencer ...

Barry prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Non pas qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa rencontre avec la mère de Nora, bien au contraire, mais il fallait qu'il remonte dans ses anciens souvenirs pour ne rien omettre.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré maman, nous étions tous les deux assez ... comment dire, perdus, sentimentalement parlant. Moi j'étais amoureux d'une fille qui ne voyait en moi que son meilleur ami et ta mère, elle, venait de perdre son fiancé dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

\- Tu parles d'Iris pour toi mais comment il s'appelait le fiancé de maman ? s'enquit Nora, curieuse.

\- Ronny Raymond. Un brillant ingénieur qui travaillait à Star Labs.

\- Tu n'étais pas jaloux ? demanda la petite fille avec un sourire malin.

Barry plissa les yeux en regardant sa fille.

\- Pas le moins du monde, tout comme ta mère n'est pas jalouse d'Iris. Tu me laisses continuer l'histoire ou tu préfères dormir tout de suite ?

Nora baissa les yeux.

\- Pardon p'pa.

\- Quand j'ai été frappé par la foudre et que j'ai eu mes pouvoirs, je suis resté dans le coma pendant neuf mois. Lorsque le personnel de l'hôpital a compris qu'il n'était pas en mesure de me soigner correctement, Harrison Wells a demandé à me prendre en charge à Star Labs, là où les équipements, les scientifiques et les technologies pouvaient permettre de me soigner.

Barry et Caitlin n'avaient rien caché à Nora de la condition de speedster de Barry. Enfin ... presque rien. Ils lui avaient exposé les faits mais n'étaient jamais entrés dans les détails, elle était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que Harrison Wells n'était en fait, à cette époque, qu'Eobard Thawne qui avait usurpé l'identité du scientifique dans l'intention de tuer Barry ou, du moins, de lui voler sa vitesse.

\- Le visage de ta mère a été un des premiers que j'ai vu en me réveillant du coma. En fait, c'était le deuxième, le premier que j'ai vu c'est celui de Cisco.

\- Tonton Cisco ! s'exclama Nora.

\- Lui-même, dit Barry en riant devant l'enthousiasme de Nora. Quand je me suis réveillé, ta mère s'est jeté sur moi pour vérifier mes signes vitaux sans même me demander comment j'allais. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je me réveillais dans un endroit inconnu, avec des gens inconnus et dans un état physique étrange. Je me sentais bien mais c'était comme si je sentais quelque chose avait déjà changé.

\- Je reconnais bien maman quand tu dis ça. Elle veut toujours savoir si je n'ai pas de température ou si je ne vais pas mourir dès que je tousse un peu.

Barry rit de nouveau. Caitlin n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec le temps, elle était toujours aussi soucieuse, inquiète pour la santé de son entourage et sa fille ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Dès que Nora éternuait, la pauvre enfant se retrouvait sous le stéthoscope de sa mère.

\- Heureusement qu'avec le temps, elle s'est un peu calmée sans pour autant se transformer.

\- C'était ça, votre première rencontre ?

\- Vraiment le tout début. Quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, elle, Cisco et le Dr Wells ont voulu me faire faire des tests, pour comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, comment je pouvais gérer ma vitesse et toutes ces choses-là. Alors ta mère, fidèle à elle-même, vérifiait mes signes vitaux sans rien me dire, elle faisait simplement son travail.

Le regard de Barry se perdit sur le mur d'en face sur lequel trônaient des photos et des dessins. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs tant il pouvait facilement se remémorer ses émotions, ses moindres pensées, les réactions de son entourage. Il avait encore la sensation du vent fouettant son visage lorsqu'il courrait à une vitesse phénoménale et irréelle pour la première fois.

\- Attends un peu, papa, j'ai une question. Ce Dr Wells dont tu parles, il était méchant pas vrai ?

\- En quelque sorte. En réalité ce n'était pas le vrai Harrison Wells mais quelqu'un ayant pris son apparence pour se faire passer pour lui.

\- Hum ...

Nora parut perplexe avec ses sourcils froncés et Barry sut que d'autres questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Continues dans ton cheminement de pensées Nora, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Harry ... Il s'appelle bien Harrison Wells aussi, non ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la même personne. Harry vient d'une autre Terre.

Nora mit quelques secondes avant de détendre les muscles de son visage, signe qu'elle avait compris et Barry en fut soulagé. Ses explications avaient l'air de suffire à sa fille.

\- Comme HR, ajouta-t-il. Tu te souviens de lui ? Je t'en ai parlé quand tu as trouvé le Transfigurateur à Star Labs.

\- Ah oui, quand tonton Cisco a pris le visage de tonton Ralph !

Barry ne retint pas un éclat de rire, rapidement rejoint par sa fille, s'accordant tous les deux dans un fou rire rien qu'en revoyant la tête de Ralph lorsqu'il avait cru se retrouver face à un jumeau maléfique.

Interpellée par les éclats de rire alors que sa fille devait dormir, Caitlin passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte et découvrit son mari et Nora en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riez ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rire !

Barry tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce, un sourire prenant immédiatement place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Caitlin.

\- On se remémorait la fois où Cisco a utilisé le Transfigurateur pour taquiner Ralph.

Caitlin pouffa discrètement.

\- Je comprends les éclats de rire, du coup.

\- Je termine de raconter une histoire à Nora et je te rejoins.

Caitlin approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha du lit de sa fille. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, petit bolide.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Après un baiser volé à Barry, Caitlin quitta la chambre et Nora fut obligée de tirer sur le tee-shirt de son père pour attirer son attention puisqu'il ne voulait pas lâcher des yeux l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire niais ancré à son visage.

\- Papa !

\- Hum ? fit Barry en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant sur terre.

\- La fin de l'histoire, exigea Nora d'un ton pressant.

\- Tu voulais connaître la manière dont ta mère et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu le sais maintenant.

\- Oui mais tu disais qu'à l'époque toi tu étais amoureux d'Iris et maman avait perdu ... Ronnie ?

\- Effectivement. D'ailleurs, la première fois que j'ai réellement parlé à ta mère, c'est-à-dire seulement elle et moi, c'était pour lui demander pourquoi elle ne souriait jamais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Elle m'a gentiment cloué le bec en me disant, en gros, qu'elle n'avait rien pour être heureuse à ce moment-là. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais elle a rapidement compris que je n'étais pas un frein ni un élément perturbateur, au contraire, j'allais peut-être lui permettre de sortir la tête de l'eau. Elle me l'a avoué il n'y a pas longtemps mais même lors de notre première affaire, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine, elle s'inquiétait déjà du fait que je puisse mourir.

\- Elle était déjà amoureuse de toi ?

\- Oh non, contra Barry en secouant la tête. On a mis bien plus longtemps avant de comprendre qu'on était amoureux.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as su que tu étais amoureux de maman ?

Après avoir avisé l'heure sur sa montre, Barry baissa les yeux sur sa fille.

\- La suite au prochain épisode, chérie. Il est l'heure de dormir.

\- Oh non ! pesta Nora, les sourcils froncés. Je veux savoir papa, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Il est vingt-trois heures Nora, c'est déjà beaucoup trop tard pour une petite fille de ton âge.

Barry se leva du lit et, les bras croisés sur son torse, regarda sa fille et son air grognon.

\- Nora ? Tu sais qu'il me suffirait d'une microseconde pour te border et rejoindre ta mère en bas sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte mais je préfère faire les choses correctement alors fais-moi plaisir, couche-toi.

Grincheuse, marmonnant entre ses dents, Nora fit l'effort de se coucher correctement et de laisser son père tirer la couette sur elle. Lui aussi déposa un baiser sur son front et un autre sur le bout de son nez, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rigoler la petite fille, comme d'habitude.

\- Bonne nuit, petit bolide, je t'aime fort, chuchota-t-il en caressant ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa Flash.

Le surnom fit sourire Barry autant qu'il lui mit les larmes aux yeux. À peine Nora avait-elle été en mesure de tout comprendre de sa « double identité » qu'elle l'avait affublé de ce surnom. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il avait pleuré, purement et simplement, comme un bébé. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'avec le temps il s'était habitué puisque sa fille avait désormais six ans et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux brillants d'émotion dès qu'elle l'appelait ainsi.

Barry éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre, ne fermant pas tout à fait la porte pour pouvoir laisser passer un peu de lumière extérieure, sachant que sa fille avait peur du noir. Il descendit retrouver Caitlin qui l'attendait dans le canapé avec une tasse de café.

\- Ça y est, elle dort ? demanda Caitlin en lui tendant la tasse.

\- Ça ne devrait pas tarder. Elle risque de rêver de Central City envahi par des doubles maléfiques de Ralph Dibny.

La jeune femme rit avant de se blottir contre son mari qui l'entoura de son bras. Il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur elle.

\- Ta fille m'a demandé de lui raconter comment on s'était rencontré.

Caitlin leva les yeux vers, un sourcil relevé et le sourire en coin.

\- Alors, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il s'agit aussi de ta fille, Bartholomew, et je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? s'offusqua faussement Barry en levant les yeux au ciel. La simple vérité. À savoir que tu as fait partie des gens qui m'ont sauvé après l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particules et qu'au début, c'était compliqué de te faire sourire.

\- Mais tu as réussi.

\- Parce que j'ai la tête dure.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile ...

\- De te faire sourire ? Non, pas vraiment. Et après on se demande de qui Nora tire son côté grincheuse ...

Caitlin frappa Barry à l'épaule tout en riant, pas vexée le moins du monde. Elle se décala légèrement pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

\- Je ne parle pas que de ça. Je parle de notre histoire tout simplement, elle n'a pas été facile.

\- C'est difficile de construire une relation, encore plus dans notre cas, quand la femme s'avère avoir une double personnalité qui se réveille quand elle est en colère et que le mari est l'homme le plus rapide du monde.

\- Tu exagères, ça fait longtemps que Killer Frost n'a pas refait surface dans notre vie de couple.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière tu l'as laissée prendre le dessus parce qu'on se disputait à propos du rangement du lave-vaisselle. Dispute qui ne serait jamais arrivée si tu me laissais faire la vaisselle, cela-dit, je mets une seconde à la faire.

\- Bon, peut-être, admit Caitlin dans un geste négligent de la main.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Barry but une gorgée de café avant de poser la tasse sur le guéridon.

\- Nora m'a aussi demandé quand est-ce que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, reprit Barry en croisant les jambes, ses bras étendus sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? s'enquit Caitlin en revenant dans le salon après être allée faire réchauffer son thé.

\- Qu'elle le saurait demain car il était tard.

La mère de famille afficha un petit air bougon qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de sa fille quelques minutes plus tôt quand elle était contrariée que son père ne lui raconte pas la suite de l'histoire.

\- Je veux savoir moi !

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

\- Oui mais c'est le genre de chose qui fait toujours plaisir à entendre ...

Caitlin s'approcha de Barry, le suppliant du regard, la lèvre inférieure presque retroussée comme une enfant triste.

\- S'il-te-plaît, mon amour ...

Elle caressa sensuellement les lèvres de Barry avec les siennes, procurant aussitôt une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme qui plia dans l'instant. Parfois, il se sentait ridicule d'être si faible en la simple présence de Caitlin, de se sentir si vulnérable au moindre de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses attentions, mais c'était comme ça depuis toujours, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et il aurait décroché la lune pour elle.

\- En fait j'aurais du m'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt parce qu'avec le recul, je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi très tôt mais tu es entrée dans ma vie au mauvais moment, au moment où je n'avais d'yeux que pour Iris.

Caitlin cacha plus ou moins facilement sa jalousie derrière un sourire, laissant Barry continuer.

\- On a énormément de points communs. On a tous les deux connu beaucoup de pertes, on a toujours cherché à se remonter le moral, à aider l'autre à se dépasser, à aller au-delà de nos peurs. Et malgré tout, comme l'a dit Cisco un jour, « la vitesse et le froid sont opposés ». Les opposés qui s'attirent ... J'aurais du comprendre que tu étais la femme de ma vie bien plus tôt.

La main de Caitlin était venue à la rencontre de celle de Barry, croisant ses doigts avec les siens avec une certaine force, une certaine possession.

\- Mais j'ai su que j'étais amoureux quand tu étais dépassée par Killer Frost. Tu étais si ... désemparée, si vulnérable. J'avais envie de te sortir la tête de l'eau, de t'aider. Parce que je t'aime et c'est ce qu'on fait avec les gens qu'on aime, on les soutient.

Sans crier gare, Caitlin se jeta au cou de Barry pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était passionné, urgent, Caitlin, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Barry, s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Son roc. Son ancrage.

\- Je t'aime, Barry ... souffla-t-elle, son front appuyé contre le sien, les yeux clos.

Le coeur débordant d'amour pour la femme en face de lui, Barry prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau après s'être accordé quelques secondes pour admirer son sourire heureux.

Du haut des escaliers, on pouvait facilement apercevoir la petite tête malicieuse de Nora entre les barreaux de la rambarde. Depuis le début la petite fille espionnait la conversation de ses parents. C'était mal la connaître que de penser qu'elle allait rester dans sa chambre et s'endormir. Non, il fallait qu'elle ait le fin mot de l'histoire et elle venait de l'avoir.

Agacée et un peu dégoûtée par ces nombreuses effusions d'amour entre ses parents, Nora ne put retenir une grimace et un « beurk » qui coupa Barry et Caitlin dans leur élan.

\- Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda Barry en apercevant le visage de sa fille.

\- J'avais pas sommeil.

\- Bien sûr. Allez, viens vite par ici petit bolide.

Nora ne se fit pas prier et dévala les quelques marches avant de sauter sur le canapé entre ses deux parents. Les pieds ballottants dans le vide, les mains serrées entre ses cuisses, son regard espiègle valsait de son père à sa mère, ces derniers ne lui accordant que des sourires sans rien dire.

\- Du coup, toi, maman, quand est-ce que tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de papa ?

L'air de dire « ben ouais, tiens, et toi Caitlin ? », Barry appuya son dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les bras croisés, le regard impatient, tandis que sa fille venait s'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- Hum ... La suite au prochain épisode !

Barry et Caitlin rirent simultanément pendant que Nora se renfrognait. Décidément, ses parents avaient décidé de l'embêter ce soir.

* * *

 **Toujours autant envie d'écrire une fiction longue sur eux** , mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ai pas suffisamment de public réceptif ... **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Du love pour vous, à bientôt.**


End file.
